The fluorescent lamp includes mercury vapor sealed into a glass tube and a high voltage is applied thereto to generate arc light. This structure has not been changed since it was invented by GE Company in 1938.
Currently, along with the application of LED lamps, People seals LED light bars into a lamp tube to form a LED lamp in order to replace traditional fluorescent lamps. However, since the LED bars are placed inside of the lamp tube, on the one hand, the complex assembly of LED bars and lamp tube make it difficult to achieve automatic production and reduce the cost; on the other hand, waste heat generated by LED is difficult to dissipate, which decreases the service life and luminous efficiency.